


Phoenix Feather Core

by Sollux_Kleinman



Series: Conman/Kleinphy AUs [3]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Magic, Arguing, Crying, F/M, Fighting, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Gryffindor!Zoe, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Inter-House Rivalries, Hufflepuff!Evan, M/M, Magic, Pining, Pre-Battle of Hogwarts, Ravenclaw!Alana, Rival Relationship, Rivalry, Slytherin!Connor, Slytherin!Jared, Zoevan, conman, kleinphy, pansexual jared kleinman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollux_Kleinman/pseuds/Sollux_Kleinman
Summary: Dear Evan Hansen Hogwarts AU!





	1. Wands, Witches, and Wizards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set before Harry at Hogwarts and after the marauders

The moment Jared had gotten his letter he had been thrilled.

Of course, the letter hadn't exactly come as a surprise, Jared was a half-blood, his mother a muggle-born and his father a pure-blood. He'd been ready for this day for years, and now here he was, standing on the platform of nine and three quarters, trunk in hand.

"Are you sure you have everything?" His mom asked. 

"We can always owl him anything he might've forgotten." His dad added.

"Right, right." His mom smoothed a hand through Jared's hair. "I can't believe our little boy is growing up!"

Ugh, both of parents were too emotional. He just wanted to get on the train and not see them for another couple months. 

"Don't forget to be nice to Evan, his mother said he's been going through a hard time." His mother reminded him gently.

    Yeah, he remembered Evan, he had his heard from his father that his mother had come to the ministry in a panic. His mother was a muggle and his dad a pure-blood, so when his father left them, his mother didn't know how to care for a magical child.

    Jared guess she figured it out, as he spotted Evan down a little ways on the platform, his mother looking nervous and out of place as she seemed to try and cheer Evan up. The pudgy boy was begging her not to leave him, that he'd go to a muggle school, and she almost looked like she wanted to agree with him.

    Before she did, the train roared as it rolled into the track, stopping magnificently before them. Jared's mother squeaked.

    "You're going to have so much fun, Jared!" She smiled. "I'll write to you every week, no, twice a week!" 

    "Oh good." Jared mumbled, tugging his trunk over to the entrance, where everyone was lined up. "Bye, love you." He got into line before they could shower him in embarrassing good-bye kisses. It's not like he was dying, he'd see them in a couple of months. However, as soon as he got into line, he began to wish he had stayed back for a bit.

    "Hi, I'm Alana!" The girl in front of him turned around. "I can't believe this is actually happening! When my family first got my letter, we all thought it must've been some sort of joke, but then I got all these instructions on what to pick up and what magic was, things started making sense! While I was in Diagon Alley I picked up a bunch of books on the wizarding world, and it's absolutely fascinating! I used to want to be a lawyer, but I've been researching careers and I think that I want to study hard to be a healer."

    Dear lord, does this girl breathe?

    "Oh, yeah, cool." Jared replied. "I'm Jared."

    "It's nice to meet you!" Alana beamed. "Oh, we should sit next to each other on the train!"

    "Yeah, that'd be great." Jared said with absolutely no sincerity, but it didn't seem that Alana picked up on that hint. The two climbed onto the train and found an empty cart. He flopped down near the window and Alana sat across from him.

    "I've also been doing research in the houses at Hogwarts, it's such a great idea that they split everyone off according to personality, it'll make it easier to make friends!" Alana chimed and Jared gave her a hum in reply, leaning his head on the window.

    There was a slight tap on the door as Evan slid inside awkwardly, "Can I sit with you guys?" He asked. Jared frowned at the boy, his robes were a mess. Was it possible to get clothing fifth-hand?

    "Of course, come take a seat next to me!" Alana patted her seat and Evan complied, sitting down next to her.

    "Hi Jared, how have you been?" Evan asked, giving Jared a small smile. God, was Jared gonna be stuck with these two?

    "I'm okay-"

    "Evan, do you know much about Hogwarts or was coming here a surprise for you?" Alana asked. "It was a complete surprise for me, my family thought it was a practical joke at first." The train started moving forward, and Jared watched out the window, spotting his parents waving frantically at him. He gave an awkward wave back and sighed.

    Evan hesitated, eyes wide, "Um, it's kinda a long story. I knew about Hogwarts, but my mom can't do magic-"

    "Your mom's a muggle." Jared corrected.

    "-right, a muggle." Evan nodded.

    "Oh, is that slang! That's so fascinating, what other words are there?" Alana asked eagerly as once again the door to their cabin opened, this time revealing a pissed-off, lanky boy with long, dark hair and a shorted girl with brown hair and blue barrettes that looked equally pissed-off.

    "Can we sit here." The boy said as he flopped down next to Jared, clearly not caring how he answered.

    "Oh, sure, that's cool." Jared said sarcastically. The girl took a seat next to Evan, deliberately not sitting next to the boy.

    "We wouldn't have had to be in the same cart if you hadn't made us late." The girl huffed.

    "Shut up, Zoe, you shouldn't even be here." The boy rolled his eyes.

    "I have just as much right to be here as you do." The girl, Zoe apparently, replied.

    "Hi, I'm Alana!" Alana leaned forward in her seat to smile at the two newcomers.

    "I'm Zoe." Zoe nodded, acknowledging Alana.

    "Connor." The boy snorted, sinking down in his seat. 

"Are you two twins?" Evan asked lightly. Both of them looked disgusted.

"No, that's my little sister. The only reason she's here is because we're close enough in age to be shipped out together to Hogwarts. Really, she should be going next year." Connor glared at Zoe.

"Shut up, you haven't got a magical bone in your body. Really, for a pure-blood, you would've thought you could at least work your wand right." Zoe snapped back at him.

"It's a weird wand! It has a mind of its own, besides, I haven't gotten a proper chance to use it." Connor snatched his wand from his robes, revealing it.

"As if that's the problem." Zoe leaned back in her seat and it was silent again. 

Speaking of wands, Jared figured it was as good of a time as any to show off his sweet wand. He'd had it specially made and picked out. Jared removed it from its place in his robes and held it out delicately.

"Look At mine, it's a 10 1/4 inch dogwood, with a phoenix feather core." Jared said proudly, puffing his chest out a bit. 

"Jesus, you're talking about it like it's your dick." Connor snorted, Jared raised his wand at the boy threateningly, even though the only spell he knew was Lumos, and that wasn't very frightening.

Connor simply stared back at him, smirking. "You're funny." He licked his lips and leaned back, watching as Jared lowered his wand.

Jared felt his blood boil, the nerve of this boy. He thought he could just waltz in, insult him, and Jared would be just fine with that?

"My wand's cool too! Here it is." Alana pulled at a delicate, dark wand. "It's an 11 inch ebony with a dragon-heartstring core."

"You guys have all these cool ones, but mine has a unicorn hair core." Evan frowned.

"Unicorn hair wands are very good, Evan! I've done the research, they are very faithful to their owners, so it'll never leave you!" Alana told him, patting his shoulders.

"Hear that, Ev, something won't leave you for once." Jared rolled his eyes and looked out the window again.

Evan looked hurt.

    "Sorry, what did you say your name was again?"  
Alana asked Connor.

    "Connor Murphy." He replied, sitting up straighter. Jared's eyes went wide.

    As in, the pure-blood, very wealthy, wizard family, the Murphy's? 

    "Our family is a long line of pure-bloods, not a single drop of muggle blood in our veins." Zoe said proudly. Alana scrunched up her face, she was obviously confused by this.

    "What's wrong with muggle blood?" Alana asked, Connor snorted.

    "It's filthy." He replied simply.

    Jared had already decided he didn't like this Connor. Only Jared could make fun of his new friends, fuck him.

    "It's almost as filthy as your fucking mouth, so shut up." Jared snapped. Connor clenched his jaw, his wand appearing from his robes.

    "Since you seemed so eager to point your wand at me earlier, why don't you put your money where your mouth is, huh?" Connor's eyes glittered with anger. Not backing down, Jared began to pull his wand out of his robes. Before he could, Connor shouted out,

    "Flipendo!" 

    Jared was knocked back against the window. Hard. His wand dropped from his hand as his head spun.

    "Connor!" Zoe scolded. 

    "Oh my gosh, Jared are you okay?" Evan had rushed over to the boy.

    "I'm fine." Jared grunted, refusing the help and getting up himself. "But you better watch yourself, Murphy." He glared at Connor as he snatched up his wand.

    "Or what, you're gonna point your wand at me again?" Connor laughed. "Do you even know how to use it?" Jared flushed red, but stood his ground.

    "Get out of my cabin!" Jared demanded, staring Connor down. Connor squinted for a moment, watching Jared carefully. Then, without a word, the boy stood up and waltzed out of the cabin. 

    Jared sighed and flopped down onto the seat.

    It was going to be a long year if he had to put up with that boy.


	2. The Card

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The characters get sorted in this one, this is just what houses I see the characters in.

Stepping into the great hall blew Jared away. His parents always told him how beautiful it was, but he had never expected it to be this large, this endless. 

    The first years were rounded up and headed into line, alphabetically of course. He was taken away from his new friends and forced between two other snotty, germ-infested eleven year olds. 

Jared watched, thrilled, as Dumbledore made a speech. He had a whole collection of chocolate frog cards at home, he had two Dumbledore cards.

After the speech, the sorting hat was brought out ceremoniously and set upon the stool in front of everyone. 

The girl that was in his cabin, Alana, went up first. The hat was place rather awkwardly on her head. Instantly, the hat shouted out,

"Ravenclaw!"

Alana grinned and bounced off of the seat, heading over to the table where she was met with open arms. 

There were a few kids that Jared didn't pay attention to and then Evan was up. The boy looked like a nervous wreck, shaking as he went up in front of the crowd of students.

The hat sat on Evan's head and considered for a second, until finally, "Hufflepuff!"

Evan seemed relieved at this answer and scurried over to the table, receiving pats on the back and food.

After what felt like forever, it was Jared's turn. He felt tingly all over as he made his way up to the front. He sat himself upon the stool, which was overly large for being used to sit eleven year olds as Jared's feet were about ten inches off the ground.

The hat clouded his vision as it slipped on his head, and frankly uncomfortably pushed his glasses into his face.

A small voice sounded near his ear, "Hm, you're an usual boy."

Jared could've laughed at that. 

"You're clever, but you don't belong in Ravenclaw, no." The hat considered. "You're brave, but you don't belong in Gryffindor."

Jared wished the hat would just cut the crap and get on with it. 

"Slytherin!" 

Jared's vision was restored as the hat was pulled off his head. He stood up and tried to correct his hair as he headed over to the Slytherin table. He noticed how only the Slytherins cheered for him.

Jared sat himself down at a seat. Everyone congratulated him before turning their attention back to the hat.

"Psst." Someone whispered. Jared turned around to see a third year Slytherin tug on his robe. Jared scrunched up his face in confusion.

"Your last name, it's Kleinman?" The boy said, astonished.

"Um, yeah?" Jared answered. The boy's eyes lit up and he began conversing with the girl next to him. Jared opened his mouth to press for answers when he heard Zoe's name be called out.

Jared turned around in his seat and watched the youngest Murphy kid trot up to the boy platform. 

It was not a surprise when the hat yelled out, "Gryffindor!" After all, both of their parents had been Gryffindors, along with their parents before them. 

Next up was the Connor boy. Jared frowned as Connor casually strutted up to the hat. At least Jared wouldn't have to deal with him after this.

However, much to Jared's surprise, the hat shouted out, "Slytherin!"

    What the fuck?

    As Connor hopped off of the stool, the entire hall was silent. Gradually, the Slytherin kids began to clap for him. Connor slumped down into he seat next to Jared. He almost looked as if he didn't care that he had just ruined his family's streak. Or honor? Jared wasn't sure how the Murphy's would react, really.

    Either way, Jared still thought the boy was a complete dick, no matter who his family was or his blood status. 

    After that, they ate. Jared was sure it was the finest meal he had ever tasted. Connor silently ate beside him, while Jared told some of his jokes to get everyone laughing. 

    They were then lead down to their common room, the dungeons. Calling it a dungeon wasn't exactly fair, as it didn't seem like one at all. It was warm and cozy and snug, even if the walls were stone and the window showed under the lake.

    They were each assigned rooms, Jared was paired with a snotty-looking young boy who had already said 'mudblood' three times, a lanky boy with large, almost comical glasses, and him.

    Connor.

    Damn him.

    Jared began to unpack his trunk as Connor set up in the bed next to him. Jared by his lip as he worked, absolutely infuriated at Connor, who seemed to have no clue something was wrong.

    Did the boy have no idea that they had fought earlier?

    Jared finally had everything in place when Connor glanced over at the card on Jared's nightstand, Merlin, the prize of Jared's chocolate frog collection.

    "Hey, you accidentally took my card." Connor said, his voice smooth and calm. Jared instantly snapped at the boy, his hate already bubbling over for Connor. 

    "It's my fucking card." 

    Connor's face twisted into confusion and distress, his bottom lip hurting out. "You took my card!"

    "I did no such thing!" Jared glared at him, standing his ground. He felt his fists ball up in hormonal rage. How dare he mess with Jared's collection.

    "Give him back the card, dude." The snotty kid, Fredrick, Jared learned his name was, spoke up. 

    "But it's not his fucking card!" Jared gestured wildly and Connor burst into tears.

    "I want my card back!" 

    Fredrick swore lightly under his breath and stormed across the room, snatching the card from Jared's nightstand and handing it to Connor.

    "There, it's fucking settled." The boy hopped on his bed and continued whatever he was doing.

    Jared watched as Connor's tears ceased falling and he gave Jared a wink, a small smile spreading across his face as he tucked Jared's card into his trunk.

    Fuck him. Fuck this. Connor was going to pay. Jared didn't know how just yet, but Connor was definitely going to feel the wrath of Jared Kleinman. 

    They were supposed to sleep after they had finished packing, but there was no way in hell Jared could with all the adrenaline running through his veins.

    He hated Connor Murphy. He hated Connor Murphy. He hated Connor Murphy.

    Jared would make him regret the day he messed with him.


End file.
